Our Jam
by XNFE
Summary: Minako and Minato Arisato was hanging out with Mr. Tanaka then Minako had an Idea she told her brother as a joke but Mr. Tanaka overheard and insist the two to do it. What did Minako tell her brother and What are they going to do ? First Ever Fic Hope you enjoy it... :3


A/N : Hello Everynyan~?, hehe- This is my first Fanfic here...  
honestly, I have plenty of Fanfic stories that could feel a notebook. But, I'm too shy to post any... until now ... But I'm not really the best and My English is still improving so warning shots here and there ... If you have any suggestions for me PM me!

Disclaimer : Like everyone here, I don't own anything just the plot ...

~0~0~0~

"Minato-nii", Minako yelled from the upper floor running down the stairs carrying a guitar case on her back.

Shortly after. Minato came out of his room carrying the same thing. When his sister reached the 2nd floor, He smiled

"Ready to go ?"

"Hai !" she answered enthusiastically wearing her trademark smile

Both descending the stairs happily chatting. suddenly Minato's phone rang.

"Hello ?"

"Hmn, yeah, we're on our way... hold your horses. It's still - "

A pause, Minako looked up confused. Minato's eyes widen suddenly

"What?! Already ?!, B-but that's not what we - Alright "

Putting his phone back in place he looked at her sister.

"what ?"

"we're up next ..."

"WHAT?!, Then we have to go now !" With that she grabbed his wrist and dashed towards the door with a gust of wind .

"whoa, They're in a hurry..." Junpei snickered re-adjust his cap that was somehow messed up by the Minako's dash. The SEES members looked at Junpei. Then at the door.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Yukari perked

"... does this mean we won't go to Tarturus tonight?" Fuuka said asking sweetly

"Guess not" Akihiko sighed

~ 0 ~ 0 ~Palownia Mall, Changell Cafe~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"Where have you been ?!" A well-groomed man came toward them. clearly vexed

"Sorry Tanaka-san, " Minako apologized

"Better get up there, have you learned the lyrics ?"

"Perfectly " Minato and Minako said simultaneously

"Good. Now get up there and Knock 'em Dead"

Both students looked at each other then proceeded to climb the stage. Customers of the Cafe began to draw their attention to the siblings.

Minako's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. She turned to her brother with a nervous face.  
Minato just smiled then began to strum his guitar.

She nodded filled again with confidence she took a deep breath and strummed her own guitar. Closed her eyes to relax her anxiety

The Drummer gave them the cue and they both played there instruments perfectly within the rhythm ...

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Kizukeba itsu de mo soba ni iru keredo

Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Sparkled began shining around her. Loving the spotlight. Her Brother knowing her very much just smiled at her. "Keep enjoying yourself sis" he

muttered. Tanaka watching the show can't help but to smirk. Happily at the two. He took out his phone and began recording their performance.

"Live Concert" he told himself. His assistant's phone rang short after.

"Hello?"

Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara

Redii de mo hosuto de mo kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna

Chigau yo ne kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara ranman koishi yo

Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku

Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi

Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru

Denimu ni furiru ni kajuaru ni chaina

Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe

Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa

Suriru mansai danzen koshi yo

The crowds began singing along with her. She looks like a super star. Dancing to the beat Minako was having a blast. swaying her hips to the melody of

the song. Her Skirt flying up and down made some of the young men inside the Cafe shout and whistle. Minako noticed the crowds reaction and made a

twirl then a pose, winking. Which made a great impact on the audience especially to the young men. Minato heard the reaction Minako paid no mind at all.

Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kissu setsunai hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo uketomeaou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima

Walking towards her brother farther behind the stage the spotlight followed her. Revealing Minato. Now it was the female customers turn to squeal and

shout. Minato blushed and raised his brow at her sister. She smiled. "join me nato-nii"she whispers. He nods as they sang together. Minako sharing the

spot-light with her brother.

Danzen koishi yo

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara ranman koishi yo

Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH

Hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

The Crowd applaud at the two performers some whistled some gave a standing ovation they even threw flowers at them. Minako's eyes were sparkling the whole time wearing the that star-struck smile.

**Iwatodai Dorm - NEXT DAY -**

Mitsuru was down at the lounge with the other SEES members . Sitting comfortably on her the couch. Akihiko eating a bowl of Ramen. It was a quiet morning. Yukari sat on a chair where the remote of the T.V. was placed and accidentally sat on it and turned it on.

"oops, sorry"

...

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Kizukeba itsu de mo soba ni iru keredo

Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

"... ... ... "

The SEES members was staring at the screen, wide eyes jaw dropped.

"This is it ! You have witnessed it First Hand ! Introducing the new face of musical television." Everyone was staring at the screen

"The Arisato Siblings performed last night at Chaggal Cafe. " the news caster said "The red-haired girl sings well, what was her name ?, oh, yes Minako and that young man beside her. Her Brother Minato a very talented one indeed "

SEES were now stunned Minako and Minato singing on T.V. everyone was speechless...

"Morning Everyone " Minato greeted as he and his sister walked towards them carrying the same guitar cases on their backs.

End

A/N : ^^ Done~ Hope you enjoyed it, for those who don't know the song I used is Ouran Highschool Host Club Opening Theme Song or Sakura Kiss (am I wrong ? _ _ll) Anyway, If my courage fills up Again, I'll post My other Fics. For now Bye-bye Minna~


End file.
